


やらしい子猫ちゃんとめっちゃセクッスする

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 雷点：mob，援交美少年，猫耳女仆装，猫尾巴塞，猫口癖，碧池，淫语mob金主投行精英x援交美少年迪卢木多（15）





	やらしい子猫ちゃんとめっちゃセクッスする

男人今天破例地早到家了，终于没有一个接一个地开要人命的会。他打开大门，室内温热的空气扑面而来，让劳累了一周的身体感到一丝暖意。  
“啊、主人，欢迎回家！”乖巧的声音从厨房方向传来，伴随着玉米浓汤的香味。  
“迪卢木多，今天是玉米汤？”他一边脱下大衣换上居家鞋，向厨房走去，“你真贴心，宝贝。”  
名为迪卢木多的少年是他请来的援助交际的少年，所谓援交，不过是缺钱的少年少女们卖淫的一个幌子。他早就觊觎迪卢木多的美貌，花了好大价钱抽出时间来同他约会了几次，终于让他肯到自己家里共度周末。至于上床方面，他还没得手，但是已经数次幻想迪卢木多跪在身边为自己手淫的场面。  
迪卢木多长得可爱，性格乖巧，也会做饭，因此在“主人”们之间很抢手。年值十五，他已经开始拔高，有一些人嫌他不够娇小，但男人觉得青春期的迷茫少年也十分诱人。  
厨房是开放式的，因此走几步就能看到里面的情形。  
男人不禁吞了吞口水，眼前的景色实在让他移不开眼——迪卢木多穿着超短的黑白女仆装，黑色的吊袜带连着膝上的白丝，腿间还有一条黑色的猫尾。  
“这样穿很怪吗？”迪卢木多转头问他，脸上有点微红，“不喜欢？”  
“我很喜欢。”男人走过去从后面抱住他的小黑猫，低下头交换了一个湿吻，念在晚饭的份上他克制住自己没有在厨房就把手伸到光滑的大腿上摩挲。  
“晚饭差不多好了，”迪卢木多转身去拿盘子，黑色的猫尾撩了男人一下，让他想攥住那条调皮的小尾巴，“主人先坐吧。”  
男人坐到餐桌旁，看着他的小女仆忙这忙那，短短的裙摆堪堪遮住翘臀，白色的蕾丝花边扬来扬去让人浮想联翩。  
“久等啦！”迪卢木多把菜一一端上，虽是家常菜，也被他做得简单精致。当然，可爱的外表也对厨艺有加分。  
男人几乎是忍着想要把迪卢木多抱在怀里抚摸的欲望吃完了这顿饭，饭毕，便到浴室准备泡个澡。  
迪卢木多在厨房和饭桌之间来回穿梭收拾，轻快的步伐使得裙子几乎遮不住白皙的腿根，男人觉得自己腿间的性器有了抬头的趋势。他还不想勉强迪卢木多和他上床。  
温热的水环绕着他，绮丽的幻想此刻又浮上脑海，男人不禁把手伸向了自己半勃的性器上下撸动。  
“啊……迪卢木多……”他发出低沉的呻吟，嘴里念着少年的名字，“用你的手好好服侍它……”  
手上变换着花样刺激阴茎，充血勃起的器官还是很可观的，男人喘气着为自己手淫。  
“主人，”少年的嗓音在浴室门口响起。  
男人有点窘迫，毕竟是喊着迪卢木多的名字在自慰。  
“请让我来帮您。”迪卢木多一步一步走到浴缸旁，蹲在池边弯腰伸手以自己的手裹住男人的性器，缓慢地套弄着。  
“主人，这样舒服吗？”迪卢木多问，浴室的水蒸气蒸得他脸红了，此时更显娇俏可人。  
生涩的技巧，配上懵懂的脸庞，男人忍不住凑过去按住他的头湿吻一番，身下挺腰操弄他的手圈出来的小洞。湿热的舌头交缠在一起，互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇。身体运动搅起的水花将迪卢木多身上打湿不少，布料贴在身上显得更加性感。  
“起来，迪卢木多。”男人和他的唇分开，起身擦干了身上的水，将半湿的迪卢木多一把抱起到卧室去。  
一路上迪卢木多都像小猫一样乖巧地挂在男人身上，男人感觉他有点安静得过分了。  
“迪卢木多，你明白这样我们都无法全身而退。”男人抽出最后的理智说。  
“我知道哦，”迪卢木多平静地说，“为了主人的话，我做什么……都可以。”  
无心直白的甜蜜爱语在男人耳边回响，他把迪卢木多放在床上，小猫立刻就跪在他面前双手圈住他的性器上下套弄。  
“啊……做得真好，好孩子。”男人叹息着伸手揉了揉迪卢木多的鬈发。  
迪卢木多低下头去，张开红润的双唇将阴茎的前端含了进去。湿热的口腔给敏感的龟头巨大的刺激，男人倒吸一口气，抓住迪卢木多的头发企图让他离开，却想不到迪卢木多反而将阴茎含进去更深。迪卢木多的嘴张得很开，被男人粗大的性器填满，他小心地避开牙齿吞至最深，吮吸肉棒直至脸颊都稍稍凹进去。迪卢木多抬起眼来看男人，金色的眼眸本是纯洁又染上了色情的意味。  
“嗯……就是这样……”迪卢木多给他一个深喉后，男人发出了舒爽的声音。  
迪卢木多努力地将阴茎吞入口中，深喉并不是太舒服，他拧起了眉毛，眼中溢出生理性的泪水。  
“够了，可以了……”男人看他难受的样子，将性器从他口中退出。  
“主人……没关系吗？”迪卢木多小小地喘着气，脸色通红，“它看起来……还很精神。”  
“让我看看你的尾巴，”男人示意迪卢木多转过身来，顺着白色的高筒袜摸上白皙的大腿，“尾巴在动呢，干嘛把腿夹那么紧？”  
“是……”迪卢木多听话地将腿分开。  
微小的机械振动声音显得异常地突出，男人撩起他的裙子，裙子下果然什么都没穿，两瓣翘臀中间塞着猫尾巴，临近穴口的毛还被溢出来的润滑剂沾湿了。  
“真是辛苦你了呢，一直含着这个东西。”男人说。  
迪卢木多伸手把夹在高筒袜口的遥控器递给他，说：“主人，请……”  
男人接过那个遥控器，一下子开到最高的震动强度，他的小猫就抖着腿趴在床上抬高屁股轻声叫唤。渐渐潮红的脸庞染上了色欲的颜色，勃起的肉棒一下一下蹭着裙子留下湿迹。男人看到忍不住在他屁股上打了一下，红红的指印衬得他的翘臀更加诱人，男人遂在那处啃咬舔吻，惹得迪卢木多沉下了腰，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟。男人一手握住他的前端给以适当的刺激，迪卢木多就舒服得扭着腰迎合他。  
“迪卢木多，舒服吗？”男人问。  
“嗯……啊……身体好奇怪，自己摸的时候……哈啊……”迪卢木多沉溺在陌生的快感里，几乎不能好好组织语言，“好舒服……主人，请给我更多……”  
“当然了，我可爱的小猫咪。”男人宠溺地一路沿着腰侧吻上去，另一只手伸进女仆装里摸上迪卢木多胸前的乳尖，两指夹住肉粒揉搓让它勃起。  
“啊、主人……”迪卢木多惊叫起来，胸口酥麻的陌生快感冲昏了他的头脑，既想逃离又躲不开若即若离的快感。  
“还想做更多，”男人顿了一顿，嘴角挂上笑，“快乐的事情吗？”  
迪卢木多转过头去索了一个吻，唇舌湿热的交缠间他说：“想。”说完他就反手去拔插在后穴的尾巴，正在震动的按摩棒擦过穴肉更加刺激，待那柱状物完全脱离穴口时，迪卢木多已经整个人软倒在床上了。  
刚被按摩棒填满的小穴正在往外吐着透明的润滑液，男人用手指在穴口的皱褶处摩挲，迪卢木多抓住他的手说：“别……我想要主人的……进来。”  
男人笑了一笑，下床到床头柜里找安全套，迪卢木多则重新在床上趴好，像一只求欢的小母猫。  
“主人，让我帮你……”迪卢木多爬到男人身边，拿过铝箔的小方块撕开，小心地将橡胶制品含在嘴里。男人用手快速撸几下性器，让迪卢木多慢慢地把套戴上，这真是个磨人的过程，他的口腔是多么温暖。  
“好了。”迪卢木多舔了舔嘴唇，笑得像一只纯洁的小恶魔。  
男人也不想再忍耐，扶着迪卢木多的细腰将阴茎一点点送入。  
“迪卢木多，你里面真热啊。”男人低沉的嗓音说，胯下缓慢地抽送，好让迪卢木多适应。  
“不行、不……”迪卢木多带着哭腔呻吟。  
“可是你自己引诱我的啊，小猫咪。”男人毫不留情地在甬道里开拓，“好孩子要听主人的话。”  
“呜……”迪卢木多只好抓紧身边的枕头，呜咽着。  
他的后穴很快适应了男人的性器，被一次次拓开的穴肉渐渐习惯了这种律动，迪卢木多的呜咽开始变成呻吟。  
“这里舒服吗？”男人坏心地问，抓住他的腰将自己往小猫咪的体内顶送。  
“呜嗯……”迪卢木多把头埋在枕头里。  
“你看，不是很舒服吗？”男人俯下身在迪卢木多耳边低语，将他的头扳过来轻轻啃咬下唇，“舒服的话要告诉主人哦。”  
“哈啊……嗯……主人……”迪卢木多满脸潮红，琥珀色的眼睛也被泪水沾湿了，“舒、舒服……”  
男人听了之后咬住他的耳垂，一直舔到后颈，像动物交媾一样在他的脖子和肩膀上留下齿印和吻痕，身下动作更加急促粗暴。  
下体已经积聚了不少快感，迪卢木多摇着腰配合男人撞击的频率企图索取更多，男人却停下不动。他说：“果然是很舒服呀，都自己摇起腰来了，真是淫荡的小母猫。”  
“主人，求您……动一动。”发情的猫祈求道。  
“想要的话，就自己来啊。”男人故意冷漠地说，心里却是爱极了这般主动的小猫。  
“嗯、嗯……啊……”迪卢木多自己扭着腰吞吐男人的巨物，穴壁时不时讨好地收紧。越是这样做，迪卢木多就感到身体更空虚饥渴，无论如何都没办法得到那种感觉，他哭着对男人说：“主人，求……快点……呜……”  
男人被一双金色的泪眼看着，心中早已化作一片，又怎么舍得继续欺负他。他将迪卢木多的泪珠吻干，扣住他的窄腰开始抽送。  
“哈、啊……”小穴重新被更强烈的快感填满，迪卢木多忍不住呻吟出声，“主人……好棒……”  
男人一只手重新捏上之前被蹂躏过的乳尖，重新吻上那些齿印，说：“既然是小猫咪的话，叫两声吧。”  
“哈啊？嗯……”迪卢木多忙于应付身下的律动，并没有留神。  
“喵？叫一声来听。”  
“喵……”迪卢木多难为情地叫出声。  
“啊啊……你这小猫咪，”男人将他压在床上操干，“绝对不会把你交给其他人的。”  
“和主人……一直在一起！”迪卢木多喃喃道，“想要一直在一起。”  
“嗯……”男人再次吻上他的耳廓，加快了抽插的频率。  
“主人！那里……不可以喵……”迪卢木多抓紧了床单，腰臀要不是被男人捞着早就软了下去，他伸手握住自己的阴茎快速地撸动。  
男人知道他快到了，更加卖力地操弄着轻微痉挛的穴肉。  
“不、啊……要……到了……哈啊……”迪卢木多语无伦次地叫唤着，前端一股股地射出浊白，后穴也一缩一缩吮吸这男人的肉棒，前后同时达到了绝顶的高潮。  
突然的收缩令男人差点泄在温热的体内，他放慢速度，等迪卢木多的后穴不再抽动的时候拔出性器。  
“啊抱歉……”迪卢木多慌张地说，“主人还没高潮的时候……自己没有得到允许就……请主人惩罚我。”  
男人将他翻过身来，命令迪卢木多闭上眼，自己狠狠地撸了几把性器，将精液射在迪卢木多的脸上。那可怜的刚高潮过的绯红脸颊上挂满了淫靡的液体，睫毛和嘴唇上沾了不少，男人用半软的性器将他脸上的精液抹开来，亮闪闪的反光显得色气诱人。  
迪卢木多睁开眼睛，将脸上的秽物用手指刮了几下，塞到嘴里吮了吮。  
“多谢款待，主人。”


End file.
